Road of Illusions
by Princessa84
Summary: Nichts würde mehr sein, wie es einst war. Zwei einander Fremde fahren ohne Ziel ans andere Ende des Landes. Während sie sich immer mehr in ihre erfundenen Identitäten zu flüchten versuchen, beginnt sie die Vergangenheit schleichend, aber rücksichtslos einzuholen. Dark-Fic um Verlust, Liebe und dem Weg zu sich selbst auf der "Mutterstraße" der USA.
1. Prolog

The Cure war die letzte Band gewesen, die sie gehört hatte in ihrem alten Leben. Metallica die erste in ihrem neuen.

Der Wind streifte sie, ließ sie frösteln. die junge Frau starrte auf die Straßenlaterne, welche kaum Licht zu vergeben mochte. Ihre Augen brannten, ihre Lippen schmeckten salzig. Jeder Atemzug schien wie ein Stich ins Herz.

Als der dritte Regentropfen ihren Kopf berührte, traf sie eine Abmachung mit sich. Sie würde zurückgehen, würde nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten ein Auto erscheinen, dessen Fahrerin bereit war, sie mitzunehmen.

Die Straße war dunkel, es gab lediglich drei spärlich leuchtende Laternen in der näheren Umgebung der jungen Frau. Eigentlich wohnte der Vollmond dieser schicksalhaften Nacht bei, doch er war gänzlich von Wolken verdeckt.

Der Regen wurde stärker, die junge Frau seufzte zitternd und trat näher zum Gehsteigrand. Die nächsten beiden Minuten würden über ihr weiteres Leben entscheiden. Ihr Schicksal lag hier, in der wohl verlassensten Gegend der Stadt. Es wurde nun bald Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sich entweder dem zu stellen, was war oder dem, was niemals kommen sollte.

Ihre Haare waren gänzlich durchnässt, als sie plötzlich Metallica vernahm. Ein Auto raste scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts auf sie zu. Sie streckte schnell den Arm aus und bewegte die Hand, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, bezweifelte aber, dass angehalten würde.

Ihr Schicksal wurde besiegelt, als die fahrende Person eine Vollbremsung hinlegte, die Musik hörbar leiser stellte und das Fenster herunterkurbelte.

Die junge Frau machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn und lehnte sich zum Autofenster. Auf dem Fahrersitz saß ein Mann, vermutlich nur wenige Jahre älter als sie selbst. Er betrachtete sie eingehend, ehe er schließlich fragte: „Wohin willst du?"

Die junge Frau schreckte einen Moment zurück, so war doch geplant gewesen nur mit Frauen mitzufahren. Sie biss sich zögernd auf ihre Unterlippe.

Der Fahrer wurde ungeduldig. „Also, was nun? Möchtest du mit oder nicht?"

Sie seufzte leise. Bisher waren so viele ihrer Pläne gescheitert, warum nicht auch dieser? Sie nickte.

Er fuhr sich genervt durch das Haar. „Wohin möchtest du?"

Die junge Frau traute ihren eigenen Ohren nicht, als sie nach einem Räuspern antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ganz egal." Sie rechnete mit einer Zurückweisung, doch die Beifahrertür wurde geöffnet.

„Dann wollen wir ja in dieselbe Richtung.", meinte der Fahrer nur.

Sie ließ ihren Rucksack zuerst hineinfallen, ehe sie sich setzte und die Tür schloss. Während sie sich angurtete, fragte der junge Mann: „Hast du einen Namen?"

Ihre Stirn kräuselte sich. „Sophia.", antwortete sie schließlich. Platz Sieben der beliebtesten weiblichen Vornamen in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ihr wahrer Name war unbedeutend geworden, so wie ihr altes Leben.

Der Fahrer nickte, glaubte ihr aber kein Wort. Doch es hatte ihn auch nicht wirklich interessiert. Sie war ihm eigentlich gleichgültig, so wie er selbst und alles andere. Warum er angehalten hatte, verstand er selbst nicht. Doch womöglich würde es einige Dinge erleichtern, wenn er sie bei sich hatte. „Mein Name ist Àlvaro.", log er und fuhr los.

Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, er drehte auch die Musik nicht wieder lauter, ehe sie auf die bekannte Straße auffuhren. Sie lag nun vor ihnen, scheinbar niemals endend. Das Schicksal würde noch etwas warten, ehe es ihnen zeigte, was es mit ihnen plante. Doch die beiden jungen Menschen wussten, dass ihr Leben, wie sie es kannten, nun endgültig vorbei war.


	2. Chapter 1

Als der Regen nachließ, sprach Àlvaro Sophia schließlich an. „Welche Musik hörst du gerne?"

Diese Frage schien wie eine Erinnerung an ihr altes Leben, das erst vor kurzem geendet hatte. Sophia seufzte. „Warum ist das von Bedeutung?"

„Im Grunde", begann Àlvaro, „ist es mir vollkommen gleichgültig. Aber es läuft doch folgendermaßen: Dein Name war eine Lüge und jede Antwort, die du mir zu Fragen über dein Leben geben würdest, wäre es vermutlich ebenso. Am besten wäre es, wir beschränken uns auf die essentiellen Dinge, und dazu gehört wohl ohne Streit anzukommen."

„Ich dachte, du hättest kein Ziel."

Er nickte. „Aber vielleicht ändert sich das irgendwann."

Sie seufzte. „Ja, vielleicht."

„Vielleicht sprechen wir ja dann darüber, wer wir wirklich sind." Es war eine Art Abmachung, eine Bitte.

Sophia nickte. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht." Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Lass die CD zu Ende laufen, danach schalten wir auf einen Sender mit gemischtem Rock.", entschied sie schließlich.

Àlvaro nickte. „Okay." Er betrachtete sie kurz im Augenwinkel und fragte sich einen Moment, was diese junge Frau wohl dazu getrieben hatte, wegzulaufen.

Sophia betrachtete ihre schwache Spiegelung im Autofenster. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Sie fuhr mit einem völlig Fremden mit. Ohne Plan, ohne Ziel. Auf so einen leichtsinnigen Gedanken wäre ihr altes Selbst niemals gekommen. Es war immer vorsichtig gewesen, hatte ein durchdachtes Leben geführt. Sie warf Àlvaro einen Seitenblick zu. Warum hatte er sie mitgenommen? Aus Nächstenliebe? Gab es so etwas überhaupt noch? Hatte es so etwas jemals gegeben? Waren nicht alle Menschen egoistisch und nur auf ihr eigenes Wohl bedacht? Sophia seufzte hörbar.

Àlvaro warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und trommelte nachdenklich mit den Fingern am Lenkrad, ehe er schließlich sagte: „Ich kann dich bei einer Raststätte wieder aussteigen lassen, dort gibt es Telefonzellen. Du kannst jemanden anrufen, der dich abholt."

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf. Dazu war es nun zu spät. „Es würde mich niemand abholen." Sie räusperte sich. „Ich fahre mit dir. Ich werde mich auch an den Kosten für den Tank beteiligen."

Àlvaro nickte. „Das will ich auch hoffen." Er betrachtete sie kurz. „Hast du Bargeld?"

Sie warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Wieso?"

Er seufzte. „Falls man dich doch sucht, du aber nicht gefunden werden möchtest, solltest du nicht mit Kreditkarte bezahlen."

Sophia kräuselte die Stirn. „Es wird niemand nach mir suchen." Zumindest nicht so bald, fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.

Àlvaro erkannte die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme. Er fragte sich, was für ein Mensch sich wohl hinter dieser Maske verbarg. „Es gibt immer jemanden von dem man vermisst wird.", meinte er schließlich und klang dabei nicht besonders überzeugend. Wie auch, wenn er doch wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Die Menschen, welche zu seinem alten Leben zählten, die ihn einst geliebt oder zumindest nicht gänzlich verachtet hatten, taten dies nun. Er war es, der niemals wieder zurück konnte. Doch dies war nicht der einzige Grund dafür. Àlvaro drückte am Lautstärkeknopf des Autoradios, bis er eine Lautstärke gefunden hatte, die seine Gedanken scheinbar übertönte. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Sophia, welche mit gleichgültiger Miene aus dem Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite starrte.

Diese registrierte die Veränderung der Lautstärke nur vage. Regentropfen rannen über die Fensterscheibe, bildeten skurrile Muster. Sophia erinnerte sich an ihre letzte Autofahrt im Regen. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, sie kniff sie fest zusammen. Gefühle konnte sie sich nun noch weniger leisten als zuvor. Sie hatten keinen Platz in diesem Leben.

Irgendjemand hatte einmal geschrieben, diese Straße erzähle über Menschen, ihren Hoffnungen und Träumen, ihren verlorenen und gewonnen Kämpfen. So viele Schicksale über Jahrzehnte zwischen den Küsten der Vereinigten Staaten. Was würde die Straße eines Tages über Sophia und Àlvaro erzählen? Würde es eine Hoffnungsgebende Geschichte sein?

Wie so viele Menschen vor ihnen hielt Àlvaro schließlich am Morgen nach der ersten Nacht bei einem Diner. Er machte den Motor aus, streckte sich kurz und wandte sich zu Sophia, welche, den Kopf an das Beifahrerfenster gelehnt, schlief. Àlvaro betrachtete sie einen Moment, einen kurzen Augenblick, an dem sie ihn an jemanden erinnerte. Er fuhr schmerzlich aus seinen Gedanken und weckte sie beinahe grob, indem er sie an der Schulter rüttelte.

Sophia fuhr hoch und blickte sich irritiert um, ehe sie sich an ihren Entschluss der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Sie räusperte sich leise. „Wie spät ist es?" Eine Uhr hatte sie nicht mit sich genommen. Sophia blickte auf das Farbenspiel des Sonnenaufgangs vor sich. Der Himmel schien in ein Gemisch aus Rosa- und Violetttönen eingetaucht. Das Bild erschien so unwirklich, dass sie sich schnell zu Àlvaro wandte: „Warum hast du angehalten?" Schließlich nahm sie das nur wenige Meter entfernte Diner aus dem Fenster der Fahrerseite wahr. „Gute Idee." Sie nickte. „Ich bin durstig."

Àlvaro gähnte. „Hör mal, das war eine lange Nacht. Ich brauche etwas Schlaf. Du kannst hinein gehen und schon mal frühstücken."

Sophia musterte ihn irritiert. Wollte er sie loswerden? Ohne sie weiterfahren, während sie im Diner etwas trank? „Du musst ebenso frühstücken wie ich. Lass uns hineingehen. Danach fahre ich und du kannst währenddessen etwas schlafen.", schlug sie schließlich vor.

Àlvaro betrachtete sie belustigt. „Du willst was?" Er richtete sich auf. „Du willst dieses Auto fahren?"

Sophia rollte mit den Augen. Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine Falte. „Ich habe schon sehr viele Autos gefahren."

„Aber nicht dieses." Er schüttelte scheinbar fassungslos den Kopf.

Sie spürte plötzlich ein wutähnliches Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, welches sie einen Moment beinahe erfreute, so hatte sie doch die letzten Wochen gar nicht mehr gefühlt, nicht mehr fühlen können. Andrerseits wollte sie das auch gar nicht. „Pass mal auf", begann sie. „das wird so nichts." Àlvaro betrachtete sie fragend. „Du musst diese chauvinistische Einstellung ablegen, sonst kommen wir nicht voran. Denn irgendwann wirst du schlafen müssen. Wir würden also alle paar Stunden in einem Motel halten müssen oder du würdest während des Fahrens einschlafen. Dein Leben mag dir gleichgültig sein, meines sowieso, aber du kannst nicht alle anderen Menschen, die vielleicht noch eine Chance haben, auch gefährden." Sophia biss sich auf die Unterlippe und musterte Àlvaro unsicher. Würde er nun erst recht ohne sie weiterfahren? Es war so schwierig gewesen, jemanden zu finden, der sie mitnahm.

Doch Àlvaros spöttische Miene hatte sich nicht verändert. Er hatte es kurz in Sophias Augen gesehen, eine Spur ihres wahren Selbst, ihres alten Selbst. Und es hatte ihm gefallen. „Ich bin felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass du absolut jedes Auto fahren kannst. Doch dieses ist alles, was ich noch besitze." Er seufzte leise. „Vielleicht ist ja jemand anderer bereit dich mitzunehmen, wenn du es offenbar so eilig hast." Dass er die nächste Staatsgrenze ebenso herbei sehnte wie sie, verschwieg er. „Aber weißt du, was...", lenkte er schließlich ein. „lass uns erst mal frühstücken und dann sehen wir weiter."

Die Räumlichkeiten des Diners versetzten dessen Gäste in eine andere Zeit. Die bunten Werbeplakate sowie die Bilder mit den Pin-Up-Girls stammten aus den Fünfziger und Sechziger Jahren. Die sich stets gegenüberstehenden und durch Tische getrennten kurzen Bänke stammten vermutlich aus derselben Zeit. Die Jukebox rechts neben dem Eingang trug das Etikett einer nicht mehr entzifferbaren Firma sowie des Jahres 1975. Sophia und Àlvaro setzten sich an einen Tisch mit Blick aus dem Fenster, über welchem eine Coca Cola Werbeuhr hing.

Nach wenigen Sekunden kam eine etwas korpulentere Frau in kariertem Hemd und Jeans gekleidet zu ihnen und reichte den beiden jeweils eine Speisekarte. Sie blickte die unbekannten Gäste erwartungsvoll sowie etwas ungeduldig - immerhin lief in dem Schwarzweiß-Fernseher, welcher hinter der Bar angebracht war, gerade eine Episode der _Donna Reed Show_ \- an. „Was darf's sein?"

Sophia betrachte sie einen Moment. Sie schätzte die Frau auf etwa fünfundsechzig. Wie lange sie hier wohl schon arbeitete? Gedankenverloren schlug Sophia die Speisekarte auf und stellte seufzend fest, dass sie in ihrem alten Leben wohl nichts davon gegessen hätte. In ihrem alten Leben wäre sie aber auch weder ohne Plan, Ziel sowie mit einem Fremden aufgebrochen noch hätte sie dieses Gebäude im scheinbaren Nichts betreten. „Toast mit Spiegelei", antwortete sie langsam. „Und ein Glas Orangensaft, bitte."

Die Frau nickte kaum merklich und wandte sich an Àlvaro. „Und für Sie?"

Er klappte die Speisekarte zu. „Dasselbe."

Als sie zurück zur Theke gegangen war, meinte er zu Sophia: „Die Auswahl war ja nicht gerade überwältigend."

Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst in unserer Mensa ist sie größer." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Hast du studiert?"

Sophias Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. „Wäre möglich." Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

Àlvaro nickte. „Keine Fragen." Die Abmachung zwischen ihnen und sich selbst.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und schien einen Moment sehr verletzlich, ehe sie sich wieder verschloss. „Vergangen ist vergangen."

„Ist es wirklich so einfach?" Die Finger seiner linken Hand klopften sacht auf die rot-weiß-karierte Tischplatte.

Sophia zog das dunkelblaue Gummiband aus ihren Haaren und band diese nochmals zusammen. Sie antwortete, Àlvaros eingehende Blicke ignorierend: „Was meinst du?"

Er räusperte sich. „Kann man vor seiner Vergangenheit davon laufen? Wird sie nicht immer schneller sein?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist unser Vorsprung ja gut genug." Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, in diesem Moment kam aber die Frau von vorhin mit einem Tablett zurück. Sie stellte die Teller und Gläser unwirsch ab und kehrte zur Theke zurück ohne die Gäste eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Hier ist der Gast wahrhaft König.", meinte Àlvaro sarkastisch. „Man bekommt beinahe das Gefühl sich für die Störung entschuldigen zu müssen." Er schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Blick auf die schwarzweißen Personen am Bildschirm und leerte ein Fünftel des Salzes im Salzstreuer auf sein Spiegelei.

Sophias Augen weiteten sich. Sie wollte ihm schon ermahnend an die gesundheitlichen Konsequenzen dieser Tat erinnern, hielt jedoch inne. Sie kannte ihn nicht, es ging sie nichts an. Sophia führte zaghaft ein Stück ihres Eis in den Mund. Dieser verzog sich augenblicklich, was Àlvaro ein kurzes Schmunzeln abrang. „Oh mein Gott, ist das scheußlich."

„Na, komm schon, Prinzessin, so schlimm kann es wohl nicht sein. Du willst das Leben auf dem Freeway, dann musst du so etwas aushalten."

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas esse ich nie wieder. In wie viel Öl wurde das arme Ei nur geschmissen?" Sie biss angewidert von dem Toast. „Au, ist der hart!" Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt als sie sich an die Wange griff.

Àlvaro begann zu lachen. „Isst du gewöhnlich nur in Nobelrestaurants?"

Sophia verschränkte die Arme. „Du hast dein Frühstück noch gar nicht gekostet. Koste es erst, dann urteile."

Er schnitt sich belustigt ein Stück des Eis ab, legte es auf den Toast und biss ab. „Ay Dios Mio!", rief er angewidert und legte den Rest des Brots auf den Teller zurück.

Sophia begann zu lachen. „Na, was sagst du nun, König des Freeways?"

Àlvaro nahm einen großen Schluck seines Orangensafts. „Sauer." Er schüttelte den Kopf und stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein.

„Hey, gibt's Probleme?" Die Frau stemmte wütend die Arme in die Hüften und betrachtete ihre einzigen beiden Gäste Stirn runzelnd. „Wenn euch das Essen nicht schmeckt, verschwindet, aber hört auf zu lärmen!"

Sophia blickte Àlvaro fassungslos an. Dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. „Sie sollten froh sein bei der Qualität ihrer Speisen überhaupt Gäste zu haben. Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Sie störten, es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Sollten Sie das Ende der Show verpasst haben, möchte ich es Ihnen verraten, damit Sie sich in der nächsten Episode auskennen: es ist absolut nichts passiert, alles beim Alten."

Die Ältere trat einen Schritt auf die Jüngere zu. „Verschwinden Sie und lassen Sie sich bloß nie wieder hier blicken!"

Sophia zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, erhob sich und zog einen Schein aus der Hosentasche, welchen sie der Frau reichte. „Behalten Sie den Rest."

Sophia und Àlvaro verließen das Gebäude ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Draußen angekommen, fragte er: „Du kennst die _Donna Reed Show_?" Als sie nicht reagierte, fuhr er fort: „In der Früh war ich noch unsicher, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war dich mitzunehmen. Nun denke ich aber, dass es ganz lustig werden könnte." Er zog seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und warf ihn ihr zu. „Du fährst, princesa. Aber lass den Wagen bloß ganz dabei."


	3. Chapter 2

Sophia kurbelte das Fenster auf der Fahrerseite hinunter und atmete die warme Luft ein. Der Himmel war strahlend blau und vermittelte ein kitschig anmutendes Bild. Die junge Frau warf einen kurzen Blick auf Àlvaro, welcher leise schnarchte. Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Er hatte sie lange nervös beobachtet, ehe er schließlich doch eingeschlafen war. Sie fuhr nun schon beinahe drei Stunden auf der „Mutterstraße" der Vereinigten Staaten, wie sie gerne genannt wurde. Anfangs hatte die Straße ihr alleine gehört, nun waren einige Autofahrer hinzugekommen. Sophia fuhr zügig, aber auch besonders vorsichtig. Sie war auf Àlvaro angewiesen, durfte ihn nicht mit leichtsinnigem Fahrmanöver verärgern, weshalb sie die Lust ein wenig schneller zu fahren als erlaubt, unterdrückte. Sophia war von sich selbst überrascht, so war sie doch früher, bis auf zwei Ausnahmen, immer äußerst vorsichtig und korrekt gefahren. Vielleicht konnte sie ja auf dieser Straße doch zu einem anderen Menschen werden.

Sie dachte an die korrekte und strebsame Eliteschülerin und -studentin zurück. Was hatte sie vom Leben gehabt? Diese ewige Suche nach Perfektion, der Absturz und Verrat durch eine Person, der sie ihr Herz geöffnet hatte. Sophia seufzte leise. Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Das lag nun hinter ihr. Ihr neues Leben hatte nun begonnen.

Plötzlich fiel Sophia ein Polizeiauto in wenigen Hundert Meter Entfernung neben der Straße auf. Ein Polizist winkte gerade ein Auto heran. Sie seufzte und warf einen Blick auf Àlvaro, der immer noch tief schlief. Nachdenklich schaltete sie die Warnblinkanlage ein und fuhr zum rechten Rand der Straße.

Sophia blickte in das Fach neben der Fahrertür, entdeckte jedoch keine Fahrzeugpapiere. Ihr Blick blieb zögernd am Handschuhfach hängen. Ihre Finger hatten den Griff kaum berührt, als sich plötzlich Àlvaros Hand um ihre legte und sie unsanft zurückzog. Sophia zuckte zusammen.

„Was wird das?", er musterte sie misstrauisch, plötzlich hellwach.

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und rieb sich das Handgelenk. „Da vorne", sie wies auf die Stelle, an welcher das Auto angehalten worden war, „wurde ein Fahrer zur Papierkontrolle herausgefischt. Ich wollte nur sicherheitshalber nach den Papieren suchen. Du hast so tief geschlafen..."

Àlvaro seufzte. Er bereute seine Grobheit, verspürte jedoch nicht das Bedürfnis sich zu entschuldigen. „Das nächste Mal weckst du mich, okay?"

Sie nickte kaum merklich, schaltete die Warnblinkanlage aus und reihte das Auto wieder in den Verkehr ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie Àlvaros erleichtertes Seufzen, als sie das Polizeiauto passierten ohne heraus gewunken zu werden. „Gehört das Auto wirklich dir?"

Er ging nicht darauf ein. „Möchtest du eine Mitfahrgelegenheit oder nicht?"

Sophia kräuselte die Stirn. „Ich möchte keine Schwierigkeiten. Nur eine neue Chance."

Àlvaro nickte. „Genau wie ich."

Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich aus dem Augenwinkel. Waren sie sich tatsächlich so ähnlich? Zu was für einem Menschen war sie nur ins Auto gestiegen? Wie hatte sie so dumm sein und überhaupt diese Art der Flucht wählen können? Sie hätte bleiben sollen, wo sie gewesen war. Und dort verkommen, fügte sie hinzu. Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wange.

Nach einigen Minuten seufzte Àlvaro hörbar. „Nimm die nächste Abfahrt."

Sophia nahm den Weg zu einer Tankstelle wahr. „Aber der Tank ist doch noch halbvoll..." Sie tat dennoch wie ihr geheißen und hielt schließlich rechts neben dem Gebäude.

„Steig aus.", sagte Àlvaro.

Sie musterte ihn ungläubig. „Wo soll ich denn hin? Lässt du mich hier im Nichts?" Eine wütende Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn, schließlich spiegelte sich jedoch blanke Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Stimme wurde brüchig. „Du warst der einzige, der mich mitgenommen hat! Niemand sonst hatte angehalten. Ich habe kaum Geld, muss aber so schnell wie möglich so weit wie möglich weg!", Sophia seufzte. „Was willst du dafür?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bereute die Frage augenblicklich.

Àlvaro schob die schwarze Sonnenbrille hoch, so dass Sophia in seine dunklen Augen blicken konnte. „Du sollst dich lediglich an meine Regeln halten."

Die Wut in ihr gewann wieder Überhand. „Und die wären?" Sie verschränkte die Arme und betrachtete den jungen Mann zum ersten Mal genauer. Sein Teint war einige Nuancen dunkler als ihrer, seine Haare so dunkel wie seine Augen. Àlvaros Gesichtszüge waren markant und wirkten nun, als er die Stirn in Falten gezogen hatten, sehr hart.

„Keine Fragen, weder deiner- noch meinerseits. Kein Herumschnüffeln. Für alle Personen, denen wir während der Fahrt begegnen, sind wir ein frisch verlobtes Pärchen aus Chicago, unterwegs zu Verwandten in Kalifornien."

Sophia fröstelte. Ihre Stimme hob sich, zitterte dabei jedoch: „Du möchtest also die Rechte eines Verlobten?"

Àlvaro lehnte sich zu ihr, so dass sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Nacken fühlen konnte. Ein seltsamer Druck erfasste ihr Herz. Àlvaro rollte mit den Augen, als er flüsterte: „Ich möchte lediglich, dass du diese Geschichte erzählst, sollte jemand Fragen stellen. An mehr bin ich nicht interessiert."

Sophia stieß ihn wütend von sich und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. „Mehr würdest du auch ganz sicherlich nicht bekommen!"

Àlvaro betrachtete sie einen Moment belustigt, ehe seine Miene erneut den gleichgültigen Ausdruck annahm, den Sophia schon kannte. „Geh in das Geschäft der Tankstelle und überlege dir, ob du bereit bist, meine Regeln zu befolgen. Aber entscheide dich schnell, ich werde in zehn Minuten weiterfahren. Solltest du vorhaben, weiterhin mit mir zu fahren, nimm jeweils zwei Flaschen Wasser mit. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns." Er wandte sich von ihr ab, zog eine Packung Zigaretten sowie ein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche.

Sophia rollte mit den Augen und stieg aus dem Auto. Im Geschäft angekommen, lehnte sie sich einen Moment an die kühle Mauer. Erst nun fiel ihr auf, wie sehr sie zitterte. Was hatte sie da nur getan? Doch es gab einen Ausweg. Sie musste lediglich zehn Minuten warten, dann würde er ohne sie weiterfahren. Sie würden sich nie wieder sehen. Würden ihre kurze Begegnung vergessen. Einander vergessen.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie den Blick des Verkäufers hinter der Theke. Er musterte sie eingehend. Sophia sah an sich hinab. Ihre Jeans und Schuhe waren dreckig. Das rote Shirt klebte an ihrem Körper. Sie hatte während der Fahrt geschwitzt, ihr Haar war gewiss schon mehr als waschreif. Doch was zählte das schon in diesem Leben?

Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und blickte den Verkäufer herausfordernd an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Dasselbe wollte ich Sie gerade fragen."

Sophia machte, schon etwas unsicherer, einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Weshalb sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wirkten so erleichtert das Geschäft zu betreten."

„Nun", Sie strich eine helle Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte, hinter das Ohr. „Ich bin durstig." Sie griff nach vier Wasserflaschen, welche im Regal neben ihr standen, stellte aber schließlich zwei wieder zurück und tauschte sie gegen Limonadeflaschen aus. Àlvaro würde nicht über alles bestimmen. Auch sie hatte gewisse Regeln, an die er sich halten musste. Schon etwas selbstbewusster wollte sie zur Theke gehen, um zu bezahlen, als sie gegen einen anderen Kunden stieß, der das kleine Geschäft wenige Sekunden zuvor betreten hatte.

„Pass etwas besser auf, Kleine." Der Mann warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu und schob sich mit zwei Six-Pack Bier vor sie. Er stellte diese auf der Theke ab und reichte dem Verkäufer einen Schein. „Stimmt so."

Sophia funkelte die beiden wütend an. „Ich war zuerst hier!" Sie ignorierte den warnenden Blick des Verkäufers. „Wer denken Sie eigentlich, dass Sie sind?"

Der etwa vierzigjährige Mann drehte sich um und musterte sie verächtlich. „Steh mir nicht im Weg." Sein Atem roch nach Alkohol. Er schob sich grob an ihr vorbei, so dass sie einen Schritt zurück treten musste.

Fluchend zog sie einen Schein aus der Hosentasche und warf ihn auf die Theke. „Hier gibt es wohl keine Menschen mit Manieren!" Ohne das Restgeld entgegenzunehmen, verließ sie das Geschäft und wollte schon auf Àlvaros Auto zusteuern, als sie den Mann von vorhin mit drei anderen Männern an einen Truck gelehnt und Bier trinkend vorfand. In ihrer Wut nicht weiter nachdenkend, ging sie auf die vier zu. „Wirklich erbärmlich wie sich manche Menschen benehmen!"

Àlvaro machte gerade einen Zug von seiner zweiten Zigarette, als er Sophias laute Stimme vernahm. Er tunkte sie seufzend auf seiner Jeans aus und stieg aus dem Auto.

Àlvaro fand Sophia die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt vor vier Männern stehend vor.

„Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem, Kleine?" meinte einer gerade spöttisch zu ihr.

Àlvaro trat näher und legte einen Arm um Sophias Hüfte, wobei die junge Frau zusammenzuckte und ihm einen kurzen, sehr wütenden Blick schenkte. Belustigt von ihrer Reaktion drückte er seine Lippen kurz auf ihren Haaransatz. „Was hast du denn, _amorcita_." Er sprach das Kosewort mit zynischem Unterton aus.

Einer der Männer machte einen Schritt vor. „Zickt sie immer so?"

Àlvaro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, sie bekommt nur bald ihre Tage." Die Männer begannen zu lachen.

Sophia krallte ihre Hand in Àlvaros Arm. Wie konnte er nur!

„Gehen wir." Er ließ sie los und griff nach zwei der Flaschen, welche am Asphaltboden standen, Sophia nach den beiden anderen.

Beim Auto angekommen, schmiss sie die Flaschen auf die Rückbank, wartete bis Àlvaro gleiches getan hatte, ehe sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gab. „Wie konntest du mich nur so demütigen?"

Àlvaro musterte sie einen Moment Kopf schüttelnd, ehe er seine Lederjacke auszog und ebenfalls auf die Rückbank warf. Unter seinem Shirt zeichnete sich sein trainierter Oberkörper ab. Sophia wandte den Blick ab, doch Àlvaro hatte diesen bemerkt und reagierte mit einem kurzen Grinsen, ehe er einen Schritt näher trat und sanft ihr Kinn drehte, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Ist dir, liebste Sophia, oder wie auch immer du wirklich heißen magst, eigentlich bewusst, in welche Schwierigkeiten du dich hättest begeben können? Du legst dich mit vier unter Alkoholeinfluss stehenden, dir fremden Männern an. Was sagt das über dich aus?"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und schob seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht. „Einer hat mich beleidigt."

Àlvaro musterte sie. „Zu viert hätten sie womöglich noch ganz anderes getan." Sein Blick streifte ihren Körper einen Augenblick. „War dir das in dem Moment egal, als du ihm unbedingt die Meinung sagen musstest?"

Sophia senkte den Blick, starrte auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

Àlvaro seufzte leise. „Du hast die Flaschen besorgt. Ich nehme also an, dass du weiterhin mitfahren möchtest?"

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. „Danke.", sagte sie leise.

Er wandte sich Kopf schüttelnd von ihr ab. „Setz dich einfach auf die Beifahrerseite des Autos. Ich fahre das nächste Stück."

Sophia nahm zitternd eine der Limonadenflaschen von der Rückbank und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte bitter. Ihre Augen begannen kurz zu tränen. Sie wischte eilig darüber, als sich Àlvaro mit einer Wasserflasche in den Fahrersitz sinken ließ.

Plötzlich spürte Sophia eine kühle Hand auf ihrer Wange. Sie zuckte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung nicht zusammen, öffnete die Augen langsam. Für einen Moment erkannte sie etwas Sanftes in Àlvaros Blick.

Er strich kurz über ihre Wange. „Du glaubst gar nicht, in was für Schwierigkeiten ich mich schon brachte, nur weil ich jemanden die Meinung sagen wollte."

Sophia erwiderte seinen Blick herausfordernd. „Hast du daraus gelernt?"

Àlvaro ging nicht darauf ein. „Du bekommst das Geld für meine beiden Flaschen, wenn wir das nächste Mal rasten."

„Bevor wir fahren, möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen." Er betrachtete sie erwartungsvoll.

Sie fuhr zögernd fort: „Ich möchte zu deinen Regeln meine eigenen hinzufügen."

Àlvaro betrachtete sie belustig. „Bist es nicht du, die mitfahren möchte?"

Sophia sah ihn herausfordernd in. „Du warst aus irgendeinem, mir momentan noch unbekannten, Grund jedoch sehr schnell bereit mich mitzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich tust du dies nicht nur aus Nächstenliebe..."

„Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur ein geselliger Mensch."

„Wie auch immer.", Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wenn du möchtest, dass ich bei deiner kleinen Geschichte bleibe, musst du dich an ein paar Regeln halten."

Àlvaro musterte sie. „Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt." Der sarkastische Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

Sophia atmete tief durch. Konnte sie ihm trauen? „Erstens, ich spiele nur vor anderen deine Verlobte. Zweitens beinhaltet das auch keinen öffentlichen Körperkontakt. Drittens..." Sie hielt kurz inne und funkelte Àlvaro wütend an, als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. „...schlafen wir kommende Nacht in einem Motel, ich muss dringend duschen und meine Kleidung wechseln. Und viertens..." Sie riss ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand und schmiss sie aus dem Fenster der Beifahrerseite. „...gefährdest du nicht länger meine Gesundheit."

Àlvaro betrachtete sie einen Moment belustigt und startete den Motor. „Ich glaube, das wird noch eine sehr interessante Fahrt..."

Sophia blickte aus dem Fenster der Beifahrerseite. „Zu wessen Verwandten fahren wir eigentlich?"


	4. Chapter 3

Die Fahrt verlief sehr ruhig. Àlvaro warf Sophia währenddessen ein paar Blicke aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster der Beifahrerseite, hin und wieder glaubte er, ein leichtes Zittern ihres Körpers zu bemerken. Àlvaro fragte sich einen Moment, ob er sich bei ihr entschuldigen sollte. Er war schon wieder grob gewesen. Andrerseits hatte er es in dieser Situation nicht für unangebracht gehalten. Sophia war sehr leichtsinnig gewesen.

Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust so viel Zeit wegen ihr zu verlieren, dennoch blickte er sich suchend nach Motels um, als der Tag der Nacht zu weichen begann.

Sophia nahm das Schild überrascht wahr. Àlvaro folgte dem kurzen Wegweiser und parkte vor einem älteren Haus. „Du hast also beschlossen, auch meine Regeln zu befolgen.", meinte sie nur.

Er lachte genervt auf und verspürte die Lust sofort wieder zu fahren. Es war ein Fehler gewesen sie mitzunehmen. Am besten sollte er sich in der Nacht davonschleichen und ohne sie weiterfahren. Àlvaro stieg seufzend aus und griff nach seinem spärlichen Gepäck, Sophia machte es ihm gleich. „Dir ist klar, dass wir uns ein Zimmer teilen müssen, um unsere Glaubwürdigkeit zu wahren?", fragte er mit belustigtem Unterton, als sie die fünf Stiegen zur Eingangstür des Motels hinaufgingen.

Sophia wollte schon protestieren, schluckte den Ärger aber tapfer hinunter. Àlvaro zog sie durch die Tür. Gleich gegenüber stand ein Tisch, an dem ein älterer Mann Zeitung lesend saß. Dieser sah erst hoch, als die beiden direkt vor ihm standen. Er legte die Zeitung auf die Seite und griff nach dem vor ihm liegenden dicken roten Buch. Aus einer Schreibutensiliendose am Rande des Tisches zog er einen Kugelschreiber. „Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Motel." Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und mühte sich um ein besonders strahlendes Lächeln.

Àlvaros Mundwinkel deuteten einen Moment ähnliches an. Er wies auf Sophia. „Wir suchen ein Zimmer für eine Nacht."

Der Motelbesitzer musterte die beiden nachdenklich. Wie ein glückliches Paar sahen sie ja nicht gerade aus. Die junge Frau trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, einen alten Rucksack auf dem Rücken geschnallt. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, trat sie jedoch näher zu dem jungen Mann, der eine große Sporttasche in der rechten Hand trug. „Sie gehören also zusammen?" Der Besitzer wandte sich an Sophia, schalt sich jedoch gleich selbst. Es ging ihn nichts an. Er verlangte ja nicht einmal Ausweise von den Gästen, sie mussten sich lediglich in sein Buch eintragen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren schon die interessantesten Fantasienamen gelesen, weshalb er seit einiger Zeit schließlich endlich auf die Bezahlung mit Kreditkarte bestand, wie ihm schon mehrmals geraten worden war.

Àlvaro warf Sophia einen kurzen Blick zu, diese nickte dem Besitzer lächelnd zu und bat innerlich sie klänge überzeugend. „Ja, wir sind verlobt. Es war nur eine etwas lange Fahrt."

Àlvaro nickte ihr kaum merklich zu. „Wie viel wird uns diese Nacht kosten?", fragte er.

Der Motelbesitzer räusperte sich. „Vierzig Dollar."

Der junge Mann zog zwei Scheine aus der Hosentasche. „Ich hoffe, es ist kein Problem, dass wir bar bezahlen."

Sein Gegenüber zögerte kurz, bemerkte aber schließlich Sophias flehenden Blick. Was ging hier nur vor? Doch er hatte hübschen jungen Frauen noch nie widerstehen können, was ihm auch beide Ehen gekostet hatte. Er nickte schließlich. „Sie können auch bar zahlen, aber ich benötige ihre Namen." Er seufzte leise als er das Buch drehte, aufschlug und der jungen Frau den Kugelschreiber reichte. In diesem Moment trat der Mann vor und legte den linken Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Sophia warf Àlvaro einen kurzen, strafenden Blick zu. Ihr Hand zitterte etwas, als sie den Kugelschreiber führte. Sophia. Doch sie benötigte noch einen Nachnamen. Miller war der erste Name, der ihr spontan einfiel. Miller, wie einer der Menschen, der an ihrem Absturz beteiligt gewesen war. Also Sophia Miller als Erinnerung an das Leben, das sie nicht mehr führen wollte und konnte. Sie atmete tief durch und reichte Àlvaro den Kugelschreiber. Er führte ihn schnell, scheinbar ganz ohne zu zögern oder kurz zu überlegen. Àlvaro Sanchez.

Er reichte dem Motelbesitzer das Buch, dieser besah die Namen kurz und verzog dabei keinerlei Miene.

„Gibt es in der Nähe eine Einkaufsmöglichkeit?", fragte Àlvaro plötzlich. „Wir benötigen etwas zu essen."

Sein Gegenüber überlegte kurz, ehe er ihm den Weg zu einer Tankstelle beschrieb. Àlvaro nickte und bedankte sich. Er glaubte diese bereits am Weg zum Motel angeschrieben gesehen zu haben. „Geh einstweilen ins Zimmer.", sagte er zu Sophia und zog sie näher an sich. „Ich werde uns etwas besorgen. Hast du besondere Wünsche? Oder - angesichts der wahrscheinlich geringen Auswahl - gibt es Snacks, die du überhaupt nicht magst?", flüsterte er ihr zu. Der Motelbesitzer behielt ihn dabei im Auge, konnte jedoch die Worte nicht verstehen. Sophia flüsterte die Antwort ebenso leise zurück.

Àlvaro nickte ihr zu. „Okay." Er bemühte sich um ein leichtes Lächeln und hoffte inständig, sie würde sich in seiner Abwesenheit durch nichts verraten. „Bis gleich."

Als er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, reichte der Motelbesitzer Sophia einen Schlüssel mit der Nummer 37. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Unsere beste Suite.", scherzte er.

Sophia mühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Danke. Die Zimmer sind doch sauber?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was war das denn? Sie musste ihr altes Selbst endlich ablegen.

Doch der Besitzer lachte nur. „Sie übernachten wohl nicht oft in Motels? Die meisten Besitzer, so wie auch ich, sind sehr auf Sauberkeit und Komfort der Räumlichkeiten bedacht. Sie können unbesorgt sein. Im Holiday Inn könnten Sie es nicht besser haben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sophia verkniff sich eine zynische Bemerkung, schenkte ihm nochmals ein höfliches Lächeln, ehe sie sich suchend nach Hinweisschildern umsah.

Der Motelbesitzer wies auf den Gang rechts von ihm. „Ganz hinten ist eine Treppe. Ihr Zimmer befindet sich am oberen Stockwerk. Verzeihen Sie die Frage", er zögerte und räusperte sich kurz, ehe er fort fuhr: „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung?"

Sophia wandte sich ruckartig um. Warum fragte dies jeder? Sah sie aus wie ein hilfloses, kleines Mädchen? Sie mühte sich um ein Lächeln, was ihr diesmal besonders schwer fiel und deshalb auch nur teilweise gelang. „Alles bestens. Ich bin lediglich todmüde." Sophia wartete keine Antwort ab und ging, wie geheißen, zur Treppe.

Das Zimmer war zwar so klein wie befürchtet, aber zumindest sehr sauber und immerhin praktisch eingerichtet. Es gab ein kleines Bad mit Dusche und Waschbecken. Im anderen Raum befanden sich ein Doppelbett mit Nachttischen auf jeder Seite - auf dem linken stand ein Telefon - ein großer Kasten sowie eine Abstellfläche, auf der ein alter Fernseher stand und eine Straßenkarte von Missouri lag. Sophia stellte ihren Rucksack auf dem Bett ab und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch ihren langen Haarzopf. Sie betrachtete das für amerikanische Verhältnisse schmale Doppelbett skeptisch. Hier sollte sie also schlafen, neben einem Mann, den sie im Grunde gar nicht kannte. Sophia seufzte leise und öffnete den Rucksack. Sie musste duschen und sich umziehen, ehe Àlvaro zurück war.

Sophia schloss die Badezimmertür und stellte mit einem lauten Seufzen fest, dass sich diese nicht versperren ließ. Sie entledigte sich ihrer verschwitzten Kleidung und stieg in die Dusche. Als das heiße Wasser auf ihren Körper prasselte, schloss sie die Augen und dachte an die Wochen vor ihrem Aufbruch. An die Menschen, die sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatten. Die grobe Zurückweisung. Die Ablehnung. Zerstörtes Vertrauen, zerstörte Träume. Ihre Seele war immer zerbrechlich wie Porzellan gewesen. Ausgerechnet die Menschen, denen sie ihr Herz zu öffnen begonnen hatte, waren für dessen Bruch verantwortlich. Sie hätte ihr altes, verlogenes Leben keinen weiteren Tag mehr ertragen.

Sophia wusste nicht, was am Ende der Straße auf sie warten würde. Sie wusste nur, dass sie es herausfinden musste. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Sophia drehte das Wasser ab und stieg fröstelnd aus der Dusche. Sie griff nach einem der großen, weißen Handtücher, die am Waschbecken lagen und wickelte sich darin ein. Fluchend stellte sie schließlich fest, dass sie ihre frische Kleidung im Rucksack vergessen hatte. Sie trat zur Tür und lehnte das Ohr dagegen. „Hallo?", rief sie unsicher und ging schließlich schnell in den anderen Raum, als keine Antwort erwidert wurde. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass Àlvaro tatsächlich noch nicht zurückgekommen war. Genau dies geschah jedoch, als sie ihre Kleidung aus dem Rucksack nehmen wollte. Sophia zuckte zusammen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und presste die Arme um ihren Körper.

Àlvaro musterte die nur durch ein Handtuch bedeckte junge Frau einen Moment irritiert. Sophia schien in diesem Augenblick starr vor Schreck. Sie wich dem Blick des jungen Mannes aus und sah auf ihre nackten Füße.

Àlvaro wandte sich schließlich ab und schloss rasch die Motelzimmertür. „Kannst du dich nicht im Badezimmer umziehen?" Seine Stimme klang so gleichgültig wie zumeist.

Sophia schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick und verschwand im Badezimmer. Ihre Wangen brannten vor Scham, waren vermutlich sichtlich gerötet. Ein Gedanke, der sie noch mehr verärgerte.

Àlvaro sah nicht hoch, als sie zurückkam. Er saß auf der einen Seite des Bettes und hatte den Blick auf eine Tageszeitung gerichtet, die er an der Tankstelle gekauft hatte. „Ich habe dir zwei Gemüsebagels mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, das passt." Er hob den Blick und sah ihr schließlich in die Augen.

Sophia musterte ihn unsicher. „Ja, danke." Sie bezweifelte, dass ihr die Snacks schmecken würden, doch darum ging es nicht mehr. „Hör mal...", Sie setzte sich auf den Rand der anderen Bettseite. „...das war keine Absicht."

Àlvaro fuhr sich durch die kurzen dunklen Haare. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich wollte mich im Badezimmer umziehen, hatte jedoch meine Kleidung im Rucksack vergessen." Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

Er musterte sie belustigt. „Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest mich verführen." Der Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

Sophia funkelte ihn wütend an. „Das wird wohl nie passieren."

Àlvaro zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch und widmete sich wieder dem Zeitungsartikel.

Sophias Hand zitterte leicht, als sie nach einem der Bagels griff, die er auf ihrem Nachttisch abgelegt hatte. Erst zögernd biss sie in den ungeliebten Snack, als sie plötzlich ein regelrechter Heißhunger überfiel.

Àlvaro betrachtete sein den Bagel verschlingendes Gegenüber amüsiert, ehe er schließlich wieder ernst wurde. „Du musst an deinem Part arbeiten."

Sie schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick. „Wie bitte?", kam es mit vollem Mund.

Er seufzte. „Der Motelbesitzer glaubt uns kein Wort. Habt ihr euch noch unterhalten, nachdem ich weg war? Ich hoffe, du hast uns durch nichts verraten."

Sophia rückte ein Stück näher zu Àlvaro. „Ich habe ihm auf seine Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei, nur geantwortet, dass du deine Bewährungsauflagen bis auf ein paar Ausrutscher recht gut befolgst."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Das war mein Ernst. Du musst glaubwürdiger spielen."

Sophia seufzte leise und nickte. „Ab morgen wird mein Schauspiel Oscarreif sein."

Àlvaro musterte sie spöttisch. „Da bin ich aber gespannt."

„Keiner wird mehr daran zweifeln, dass ich deine Verlobte bin." Ein kurzer schelmischer Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie sich dem zweiten Bagel widmete.

Als sie aufgegessen hatten, schaltete Àlvaro den Fernseher ein und entschied sich schließlich für einen Musiksender. „Magst du The Cure?", fragte er plötzlich.

Sie hatten während des Essens nicht gesprochen, waren beide ihren Gedanken nachgegangen. Sophia fuhr verwirrt aus ihrer Lethargie. „Was?" Sie folgte Àlvaros Handbewegung zum Fernseher. Auf dem Musiksender lief The Cure. Das Musikvideo zu einem Lied, das sie nie wieder hatte hören wollen. Zu einem Lied, das auf der Heimfahrt danach im Radio gelaufen war. Das sie höhnisch verspottet hatte. Erneut sah Sophia den Mann vor sich. Der ihr alles genommen hatte, das sie besessen hatte. Sie wieder zurück gestoßen hatte. In die Kälte. Die Einsamkeit. Jahrelang hatte sie ihr Herz geschützt, ehe sie es geöffnet hatte. Das Ergebnis war schwärzer als die Dunkelheit davor gewesen. Sophia begann zu zittern, ein schwerer Druck erfasste ihr Herz. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen. „Sophia?", kam es aus scheinbar weiter Ferne. Etwas berührte ihren Arm, sie zuckte zusammen. Erst als sie wieder zu sich kam, spürte sie die heißen Tränen. Schmeckte das Salz auf ihren Lippen. Sophia musterte Àlvaro einen Moment irritiert, ehe sie verschämt den Kopf senkte. Sie musste sich wieder beherrschen. Durfte ihm keine Informationen geben, die er ausnutzen konnte. Und wenn es nur das Wissen war, dass sie Gefühle hatte. Kein Eisblock war.

„Hey", Àlvaros Stimme klang zuerst unsicher, wurde aber fester. „so furchtbar klingt das Lied doch gar nicht.", versuchte er zu scherzen. Warum tat sie das? Er hätte sie niemals mitnehmen dürfen. Sie hielt ihn bloß auf und erinnerte ihn an Dinge, die er aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen musste. Endgültig. Doch er blieb neben ihr sitzen und schenkte ihr einen aufmunternden Blick, während er den Fernseher wieder ausschaltete. „Musik wird ohnehin überbewertet."

Sophia hob den Kopf und betrachtete ihn durch einen Tränenschleier. „Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen.", sagte sie nur.

Àlvaro nickte. „Das ist die Abmachung."

Sie räusperte sich. „Ich werde kein Hindernis mehr für dich sein. Je eher wir ankommen, desto besser."

Àlvaro seufzte leise und vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen, ich möchte morgen früh los." Er wich ihrem Blick aus und stand auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Sophia atmete tief durch und wischte die letzten Tränen von den Wangen. So ein Fehler durfte ihr nicht nochmals passieren. Sie durfte keinen Blick mehr zurück werfen.

Sophia rollte sich in die Decke, wandte sich mit dem Rücken zu Àlvaros Bettseite und kniff die Augen fest zusammen in der Hoffnung einzuschlafen, ehe er zurückkam.

Der Mond warf helle Strahlen durch die dünne Jalousie. Àlvaro richtete sich langsam auf und sah zu Sophia, die leise schnarchte. Er seufzte.

Àlvaro hatte sich sehr viel Zeit im Badezimmer gelassen und die zumindest scheinbar schlafende junge Frau keines Blickes gewürdigt, als er sich neben sie gelegt hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen mit einem fremden Menschen das Bett zu teilen. Seine Gedanken hatten ihn gejagt, er hatte kaum geschlafen, als er sich leise erhob.

Sophia atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Zumindest diesmal schienen die Träume sie nicht zu peinigen. Sie lag eingerollt wie ein Embryo, das lange Haar ruhte auf dem Kissen.

Àlvaro atmete tief durch und tastete leise nach den wenigen Dingen, die er aus der Sporttasche herausgenommen hatte und nun wieder hinein gab. Er zog Schuhe und Jacke an, warf schließlich noch einen letzten Blick auf die junge Frau. Sophia schien so viel verletzlicher, als er anfangs gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihm zweimal einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Herz gewährt. Konnte er tatsächlich durchführen, was er geplant hatte? Sie einfach hier ihrem Schicksal überlassen? Àlvaro schüttelte den Kopf, als konnte er damit seine Bedenken vertreiben. Es war besser, wenn sie alleine ihren Weg gingen. Sie hielt ihn nur auf und er konnte sie früher oder später in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Es würde sich gewiss eine andere Mitfahrgelegenheit für Sophia ergeben. Entschlossen öffnete er die Motelzimmertür und schlüpfte leise hindurch. Nicht einmal eine Nachricht hatte er ihr hinterlassen. Was hätte er auch schreiben sollen? ‚Alles Gute' hätte wie der reinste Hohn geklungen. Schon morgen, redete er sich ein, würde sie gewiss einer der anderen Gäste ein Stück mitnehmen. Er verdrängte die gelesenen Zeitungsberichtete über misshandelte und getötete Tramperinnen. Sophia war hart im Nehmen, sie würde nicht so dumm sein und in das Auto eines zwielichtigen Kerls steigen. Überhaupt war sie erwachsen und für sich selbst verantwortlich. Genauso wie Àlvaro nur für sich selbst verantwortlich war. Er ging die Stufen hinunter und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch, als er sich der Tür näherte.

„Gehen Sie etwa schon?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Àlvaro fuhr herum. Der Motelbesitzer musterte ihn nachdenklich, die Augen über die Sporttasche gleitend. „Kommen Sie, Junge. Für eine Tasse Kaffee wird wohl noch Zeit sein." Er berührte ihn sacht am Arm.

Àlvaro schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss etwas erledigen und werde Sophia in der früh abholen. Sie weiß bescheid.", log er wenig überzeugend.

Der Motelbesitzer lächelte leicht. „Wie auch immer. Alles, was in diesem Motel geschieht, bleibt auch hier. Vorausgesetzt Sie schenken mir ein paar Minuten. Ich muss meinen Kaffee sonst immer alleine trinken."

Der Besitzer wusste oder ahnte zumindest mehr als er vorgab. Àlvaro seufzte. Er zweifelte an seinem eigenen Verstand, als er sagte: „Fünf Minuten.", dem Mann in einen Aufenthaltsraum folgte und an einem alten Holztisch Platz nahm. Der Besitzer verschwand kurz in einem Nebenraum und kam schließlich mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück. Er reichte Àlvaro eine davon, ehe er ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. „Nennen Sie mich John.", sagte er.

Àlvaro betrachtete ihn mit gleichgültiger Miene. Er hatte nicht vor auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

John betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ihre Kleine ist sehr hübsch."

Àlvaro erwiderte den Blick misstrauisch. Wo würde dies hinführen? Er sah Sophia vor sich. Keine klassische Schönheit, doch auf ihre Weise durchaus attraktiv. Das Bild der jungen Frau mit lediglich einem Handtuch bedeckt erschien kurz vor seinen Augen, er schüttelte es ab wie ein lästiges Insekt. „Ja.", antwortete er nur.

John nickte. „Wo haben Sie Sophia kennen gelernt?"

„Sie ist die beste Freundin meiner jüngeren Schwester.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„So?" John nickte wieder. „Dann kennen Sie einander vermutlich schon länger."

„Fünf Jahre.", antwortete Àlvaro erneut ohne zu zögern. „Seit viereinhalb sind wir zusammen, seit drei Monaten verlobt."

John seufzte. „Ich war zweimal verheiratet.", erzählte er. „Beides gute Frauen, doch ich hatte sie nicht zu schätzen gewusst. Goldstücke wie Sophia muss man auf Händen tragen."

Àlvaro wich seinem Blick aus. Was sollte dieses lächerliche Spiel? Schließlich blickte er John in die Augen. „Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, was Sie wirklich sagen möchten?"

„Okay." Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Sie mögen vieles sein, jedoch sicherlich nicht der Verlobte oder Partner der Kleinen. Vielleicht sind Sie befreundet, vielleicht kennen Sie sich auch erst seit kurzem. Doch Sie gingen eine Verantwortung ein, als Sie die junge Frau mitnahmen. Der Wagen da draußen ist doch Ihrer? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie die Kleine in dieser Gegend zurücklassen." John schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ahnen nicht, was für Menschen hier häufig durchfahren. Ich habe Sophias Ausdruck in den Augen erkannt. Sie würde auch versuchen weiter zu ziehen, wo immer sie auch hin möchte, wenn Sie nicht mehr hier sind. Wollen Sie wirklich riskieren, dass Sie zu dem Falschen ins Auto steigt? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie einfach ohne sie weiterfahren. Nein, das werde ich nicht." Seine Stimme klang wild entschlossen, doch ein leichtes Zittern drang hindurch. Sophia war ihm nicht nur sympathisch. Nachdem sie zu ihrem Zimmer gegangen war, hatte John erkennen müssen, dass sie ihn auch an jemanden erinnerte. Caroline. Sie war hier, in dieser Gegend, vor über zwanzig Jahren zuletzt gesehen worden. Bevor er das Motel übernommen hatte. Bevor sich sein Leben grundlegend verändert hatte. Caroline, sein Ein und Alles, seine geliebte Tochter. Doch er würde Àlvaro nicht von ihr erzählen. Er hatte seit beinahe zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr über sie gesprochen, dabei würde es bleiben bis er ihr folgte.

Àlvaro sah John herausfordernd an. „Wie wollen Sie das verhindern?"

Sein Gegenüber atmete tief durch. „Ein kurzer Anruf bei einem Freund von mir genügt und Ihr Name sowie Ihr Gesicht wird umgehend überprüft. Im Eingangsbereich sind Kameras montiert. Sehr gut versteckt, nicht? Es ist ein Leichtes meinem Freund die Bänder zukommen zu lassen und für ihn reine Routinesache in diversen Datenbanken nach Ihnen zu recherchieren."

Àlvaros Miene verhärtete sich. „Ich habe nichts zu verbergen."

John nickte leicht. „So geht es uns doch allen." Er erhob sich langsam. „Überlegen Sie sich gut, was sie tun." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in einem Nebenraum.

Àlvaro ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und erhob sich. Warum hatte Sophia ihm das alles nur eingebrockt? Er verließ das Gebäude und ließ die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen. Ein undefinierbarer Gestank von den Straßen drang in seine Nase. Àlvaro lehnte sich stöhnend gegen die Mauer und zog ein Päckchen Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug aus der Jackentasche. Er fluchte leise, als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Es hätte so einfach sein können, hätte er einfach nicht angehalten als er sie am Straßenrand gesehen hatte. Sie war nicht Sara, es lag nicht in seiner Verantwortung, was mit ihr geschah. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief durch, ehe er die Zigarette achtlos auf den Asphalt warf und kurz darauf trat. Sein Puls raste, als er den Weg zurück in das Motelzimmer ging. Sophia war ihm gleichgültig, aber es wäre unehrenhaft sie einfach zurückzulassen. Es würde der Abmachung widersprechen. Und Sara wäre enttäuscht von ihm.

Sophia fuhr erschrocken hoch, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie erahnte eine männliche Silhouette und warf einen Blick zu Àlvaros Bettseite. Leer. Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen. Sophia sprang auf und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Du wolltest abhauen!", fuhr sie Àlvaro an, als sie die Umrisse seiner Sporttasche erkannte.

Er ließ diese achtlos fallen, setzte sich schwungvoll auf seine Bettseite und streifte Jacke und Schuhe ab. „Habe ich es getan?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber kalt wie Eis. Sophia zuckte zusammen und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ich werde morgen alleine weiterziehen.", sagte sie langsam.

Àlvaro wandte sich ihr zu. „Du wirst so lange an meiner Seite bleiben bis du an deinem Ziel angekommen bist. Oder spätestens bis wir in Kalifornien sind." Er sagte es in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Sophia spürte einen eisigen Schauer auf ihrem Rücken. Was hatte er vor? Àlvaro ließ ihr keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern. „Ab morgen wirst du deine Rolle glaubwürdiger spielen. Schlaf nun weiter. Morgen früh fährst du." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab. Sophia schluckte schwer, als sie sich wieder hinlegte und die Augen schloss. Was hatte sie nur getan?


	5. Chapter 4

Die Sonne warf ihre ersten Strahlen in das kleine Zimmer, als Sophia erwachte. Sie rieb sich gähnend die Augen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Àlvaro, der noch tief schlief. Langsam erhob sie sich und trat zum Fenster. Ihr Magen krampfte sich bei der Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend sowie die gestrige Nacht zusammen. Sophia brauchte frische Luft. Das Fenster knarrte, als sie es öffnete. Eine warme Brise kam ihr entgegen, gefolgt von einem Geruch nach Abgasen. Sie blickte auf die Straße hinunter, auf der gerade ein Truck am Motelgebäude vorbei fuhr. Hätte ihr jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt, dass sie heute aus gegebenen Umständen hier stehen würde, hätte sie ihn ausgelacht oder zur Schnecke gemacht.

Doch das war in einem anderen Leben. Sophia atmete tief durch. Sie hatte ihre Pläne immer zielstrebig verfolgt. Zumindest das war von ihrem alten Selbst geblieben. Über die gestrigen Ereignisse konnte sie ein anderes Mal nachdenken. Entschlossen ging sie zurück zum Bett, musterte Àlvaro einen Moment zögernd, ehe sie sanft an seinem Arm rüttelte. „Aufstehen.", sagte sie nur.

Er blickte sie einen Moment verschlafen und irritiert an, ehe er sich langsam aufsetzte.

„Du sagtest, dass ich heute fahren solle. Wir fahren in zwanzig Minuten los." Sophia wurde selbstbewusster, als er ihr nur zu hörte, sie nicht unterbrach. „Unterwegs werden wir dann im nächst besten Diner frühstücken. Es ist sehr gefährlich mit leerem Magen Auto zu fahren.", sagte sie bestimmt. „Und, Àlvaro?" Sie schenkte ihm einen unschuldigen Blick. „Du möchtest doch die perfekte Tarnung, nicht wahr? Die perfekte Geschichte?"

Àlvaro wusste nicht was zu erwidern, weshalb er lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch zog.

Über Sophias Gesicht wanderte ein kurzes Lächeln. Sie hob die rechte Hand und wies auf ihren nackten Ringfinger. „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir einen kleinen Umweg durch eine Stadt machen, dort Mittagessen und du mir meinen Verlobungsring kaufst. Es wirkt theatralischer, wenn ich von unserer Verlobung erzähle und dabei stolz die Hand hebe, findest du nicht?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, griff Sophia nach ihrem Rucksack und ging ins Badezimmer.

„Der Ring wurde gestohlen!", rief Àlvaro ihr noch nach, vernahm aber bald das Rinnen des Wassers in der Dusche. Sie wollte also Machtspielchen, die konnte sie haben.

„Guten Morgen.", John begrüßte Sophia lächelnd und nickte Àlvaro kaum merklich zu.

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und reichte dem Besitzer den Zimmerschlüssel. „Herzlichen Dank."

„Ich hoffe, alles war zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?" Erneut galt sein Blick nur der jungen Frau.

Sophia legte ihre Hand auf Àlvaros muskulösen Arm und schenkte ihm den sanftesten Blick, den sie zu spielen fähig war. „Es war perfekt, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?"

Àlvaros Stirn zog sich einen Moment in Falten, ehe er schließlich den Arm um ihre Hüften legte und sie näher an sich zog. Sophia zuckte kurz zusammen, ließ es aber auch geschehen, als seine Lippen kurz ihre Schläfe berührten. „Perfekt.", stimmte er ihr zu, worauf er von John einen kurzen, tadelnden Blick erntete.

Der Motelbesitzer fuhr sich nachdenklich durch das kurze grauweiße Haar. „Alles Gute.", sagte er noch, als die beiden das Gebäude verließen. Er hoffte, dass zumindest die junge Frau finden würde, was auch immer sie suchte.

„Er weiß, dass wir nicht verlobt sind. Du hättest nicht so eine Show abziehen müssen.", meinte Àlvaro, als er seine Sporttasche auf die Rückbank des Autos warf. Sophia legte ihr Gepäck daneben hin. „Das hättest du mir mitteilen können, ehe ich mich lächerlich gemacht habe." Sie seufzte genervt und nahm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz.

Àlvaro setzte sich neben sie. „Es war zu amüsant."

Sophia rollte mit den Augen, startete den Motor und fuhr los. Die Sonne brannte durch das Fenster auf ihre Haut. Der Sommer, der so lange auf sich warten hatte lassen, schien nun doch mit erkenntlichem Elan zu beginnen. Sie hatte jedoch keine entsprechende Kleidung. Überhaupt hatte sie zu wenig Gewand mitgenommen. Ihr entfuhr ein kurzer Seufzer, als sie den Freeway auffuhr.

„Was hast du?", fragte Àlvaro, obwohl es ihm im Grunde nicht besonders interessierte. Frauen störten sich doch immer an etwas.

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen einen Waschsalon finden sowie ein halbwegs günstiges Gewandgeschäft. Ich habe zu wenig und nicht mehr der Temperatur entsprechende Kleidung bei mir."

Àlvaro lag eine spöttische Bemerkung auf der Zunge, er schluckte sie jedoch hinunter als er den Schweiß auf Sophias Stirn bemerkte. Er kurbelte das Fenster auf seiner Seite kurz hinunter, kurbelte es jedoch angesichts des Lärms und Motorengestanks wieder hoch. „Okay, gleich nach dem Frühstück.", meinte er. „Aber kauf nur das Notwendigste. Ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust auf eine ausschweifende Shoppingtour. Die kannst du mit deiner besten Freundin machen."

Sophia warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Hältst du mich tatsächlich für so jemanden?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst in meiner High School Zeit stand Bildung und meine Zukunft für mich an erster Stelle. Aber ich hatte zwei Freundinnen, wenn man sie denn so bezeichnen konnte, die deinem Bild wohl entsprachen." Sie trommelte Gedankenverloren mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad.

„Was wurde aus ihnen?"

Sophia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie schlossen unsere Privatschule mit mittelmäßigen Noten ab und gingen aufs College. Ich traf die beiden nach der High School nur noch einmal."

Àlvaro zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du warst auf einer Privatschule? Mit Schuluniform?"

„Ja, die hatten wir. Bluse, Jackett, ein karierter Rock, ...", erinnerte sie sich.

„Wie kurz war er?", unterbrach Àlvaro sie.

„Wie bitte?" Sophia schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, als sie plötzlich sein amüsiertes Grinsen im Augenwinkel bemerkte. „Du bist ein Idiot. Und zu deiner Enttäuschung muss ich dir sagen, dass der Rock leider fast bis zu den Knien reichte."

„Warum raubst du mir meine Phantasien?"

„Weil...", sie hielt irritiert inne. Was bezweckte er mit diesem Verhalten? Es irritierte sie, vor allem, wenn sie sich an den gestrigen Tag erinnerte. „Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bereute die Gegenfrage augenblicklich.

Àlvaro lehnte sich entspannt zurück und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Freeway schien unheimlich leer, Àlvaro konnte in seinem Blickfeld lediglich drei Trucks erkennen. Er wandte sich schließlich wieder an Sophia. „Ich stellte mir lediglich attraktive Mädchen in Uniformen vor, die untertags strebsam lernten und nachts nachholten, was sie vom Leben verpasst hatten."

Sie ignorierte sein schiefes, zweideutiges Grinsen. „Ich schlief nachts. Wie jeder anständige Mensch. Immerhin musste ich ausgeruht für den nächsten Tag sein, um wieder volle Leistungen erbringen zu können."

Er lachte auf. „Ach, komm schon, Sophia. Willst du mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass du dich nie auch einfach mal amüsiert hattest? Nicht mal nach deinem Abschluss?"

Auf Sophias Stirn bildete sich eine Falte. „Meine Ziele waren eben höher als die anderer Personen. Mir geht es nicht ab, fast nie dabei gewesen zu sein, wenn andere feierten."

Àlvaro nickte. „Ach.", es klang spöttisch.

Sophia ignorierte seine Reaktion. „Was war mit dir?"

„Ich trug keinen Rock."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Wie verbrachtest du deine Freizeit?"

Àlvaro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte sehr viele Verpflichtungen.", antwortete er abweisend.

Sophia nickte. Er verschloss sich erneut vor ihr, sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte die gewohnte, kühle Gleichgültigkeit wider. „Wir...", begann sie zaghaft. „Wir sollten uns eine Geschichte überlegen. Unsere Show wird umso besser gelingen, je ausgefeilter die Hintergrundsgeschichte ist."

Àlvaro seufzte. „Wir lernten uns über meine jüngere Schwester kennen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Okay. Wie ist ihr Name? Wir brauchen für den Fall des Falles einen Namen."

Er warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. „Wen wird das interessieren? Das ist Perfektionismus an falscher Stelle."

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich schon lüge und schauspielre, möchte ich es gut machen."

Àlvaro rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr Name ist Sara." Er starrte einen Moment auf seine von der Reise etwas schmutzigen Fingernägel und sah schließlich wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Sara." Sophia nickte. Sie ahnte die Bedeutung dieses Namens aufgrund seines verspannten Gesichtsausdrucks. Er hatte ihr keinen beliebigen Namen genannt. Es musste eine Sara in seinem alten Leben gegeben haben. „Ein schöner Name.", sagte sie leise. Als er nicht reagierte, fuhr sie fort: „Wie lange sind wir schon zusammen? Fünf Jahre? Du machtest mir den Antrag bei unserem letzten Jahrestag, vor zwei Monaten?"

„Von mir aus." Àlvaro wies plötzlich auf ein Schild in wenigen Metern. „Da kommt bald die Abfahrt zu einem Diner."

Das Diner war ähnlich eingerichtet wie das erste. Es erschien wie eine Mischung aus Facetten unterschiedlicher Jahrzehnte. Die viel zu moderne Musik aus dem Radio - die Jukebox schien mehr Zierde als Gebrauchsgegenstand - störte die Zeitreise etwas. Es waren bereits drei Tische besetzt. Auf dem ersten, gleich beim Eingang, saßen zwei Männer um die fünfzig in Jeans und Hemden. Einer trug einen Hut, der wohl an den Wilden Westen erinnern sollte. Zwei Tische weiter am Fenster saßen ein Paar um die dreißig sowie eine ältere Dame mit beinah silbernem Haar, welche ein höchstens dreijähriges Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen auf dem Schoß sitzen hatte. Auf dem dritten besetzten Tisch, gleich neben der Bar, saß ein älterer, bärtiger Herr in Bauarbeiteranzug, welcher gerade an seiner Zigarette zog, als Àlvaro und Sophia das Gebäude betraten.

Eine etwa vierzigjährige Frau, vermutlich afrikanischer Abstammung, mit aufgestecktem, hellbraun gefärbtem Haar, kam ihnen lächelnd entgegen. „Willkommen. Ein Tisch für zwei oder bevorzugen Sie einen Platz an der Bar?"

Sophia beobachtete, wie Àlvaros Blick zur Theke wanderte, an der eine junge Frau mit derselben roten Schürze, die auch ihre Chefin trug, stand und gerade Kaffee in eine Tasse schenkte. „Ein Tisch wäre besser, danke.", antwortete Sophia.

Die Chefin - Lucy, wie auf ihrem Namensschild zu lesen war - führte sie lächelnd zu dem Tisch neben der vierköpfigen Familie. „Keisha wird Sie gleich bedienen." Sie reichte ihnen die Menükarten und verschwand mit einem weiteren Lächeln zu dem Mann in Bauarbeiteranzug, mit dem sie sich einige Minuten unterhielt.

Sophias Magen begann zu knurren als sie die Beschreibung der unterschiedlichen Frühstückmenüs durchlas. Sie sah hoch und wollte gerade etwas zu Àlvaro sagen, als plötzlich eine helle Stimme neben ihnen erklang.

„Wisst ihr schon, was ihr trinken möchtet?" Keisha lächelte die beiden fröhlich an. Sophia entging der Blick nicht, den Àlvaro der jungen Frau schenkte. Sie musterte die Kellnerin genauer. Keishas Haut hatte einen strahlenden Olivebraunton, ihre langen dunkelbraunen Locken waren zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen kamen trotz Schürze und legerer Kleidung - weites Shirt und Dreivierteljeans - darunter gut zur Geltung.

„Was kannst du denn empfehlen?" Àlvaro schenkte Keisha einen tiefen Blick.

„Nun", Die Kellnerin überlegte einen Moment. „Wir haben den besten Kaffee hier in der Gegend."

Àlvaro nickte. „Dann sollte ich diesen wohl probieren." Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

Keisha wandte sich an Sophia. Diese runzelte kurz die Stirn, ehe sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen über ihr Gesicht legte. „Ich vertraue meinem Verlobten bei seiner Auswahl.", sagte sie und warf einen Blick auf ihr Gegenüber. Àlvaros Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich. „Nur, könnte ich meinen Kaffee bitte koffeinfrei haben?" Als Keisha darauf lächelnd nickte, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Àlvaro, Liebster, was meinst du? Teilen wir uns noch einen Erdbeermilkshake? Das haben wir schon so lange nicht mehr."

Àlvaro schenkte ihr einen finsteren Blick. „Nein, heute nicht."

„Männer, einmal sind sie davon begeistert, dann wieder nicht. Versteh sie einer." Sophia schenkte Keisha ein viel sagendes Lächeln. „Na schön, wenn mein Schatz sich sträubt, dann nehme ich zusätzlich zu meinem Kaffee bitte noch ein Glas frisch gepressten Orangensaft."

Als Keisha wieder zur Theke gegangen war, raunte Àlvaro seinem Gegenüber zu: „Was zur Hölle sollte das?"

Sophia erhob sich lächelnd und nahm neben ihm auf der schmalen Bank Platz. „Ich vermisse dich da drüben einfach zu sehr.", sagte sie lauter als notwendig.

Àlvaro rollte mit den Augen. „Setz dich sofort wieder hinüber!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und raunte ihm zu: „Du wolltest letzte Nacht abhauen, weil du die Sorge hattest, ich könnte unsere Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Dann gefährdest du dieselbe mit deinen lächerlichen Flirtversuchen."

„Der Grund, warum ich letzte Nacht...," Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Welche Flirtversuche?"

Sophia lachte leise. „Komm schon. Du hast die Kleine fast mit den Blicken ausgezogen. Gehört sich das für einen glücklichen Verlobten?"

Àlvaro stöhnte auf. „Du übertreibst maßlos."

„Ich wette, du wärst anderer Meinung hätte ich mich so verhalten."

Àlvaro wollte etwas erwidern, als plötzlich Keisha mit einem Tablett zurückkam. Während sie die Getränke auf dem Tisch abstellte, schmiegte sich Sophia an Àlvaros Schulter, wobei dieser sich deutlich versteifte.

„Ihr seid ein schönes Paar.", kam es lächelnd von der Kellnerin, nachdem sie die Bestellung für das Essen aufgenommen hatte.

Als sie zur Theke zurückgegangen war, schob Àlvaro Sophia von sich. „Du bist eine ausgesprochene Nervensäge."

Sie schenkte ihm ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Ich bemühe mich doch nur meinen Part glaubwürdig zu spielen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nicht glaubwürdig, das war albern und übertrieben."

Sophia zuckte mit den Schultern. „So verhalten sich nun mal überglücklich Verlobte."

„Ach?" Er musterte sie eingehend. „Warst du denn schon mal verlobt?"

„Davon halte ich nichts. Aber ich bin eine sehr gute Beobachterin. Und was ist mit dir, warst du schon mal verlobt?"

„Nein, meine Beziehungen waren großteils lockerer Natur.", antwortete er und bemerkte Sophias gekräuselte Stirn. „Es gab zwei ernsthaftere Beziehungen, aber es reichte nicht für Hochzeitspläne. Warum hältst du nichts von Verlobungen?"

„Wenn man sich liebt, benötigt man keinen Schmuck und kein Papier, die das beweisen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Staat und Religion wollen uns mit dieser Institutionalisierung von Liebe lediglich kontrollieren. An einer Ehe ist nichts Romantisches."

Àlvaro hob eine Augenbraue. „Was du nicht sagst."

Das weitere Frühstück verlief sehr schweigsam, bis Sophia die ältere Dame mit dem kleinen Mädchen am Nebentisch plötzlich bewusster auffiel. Die Kleine saß auf dem Schoß der Älteren, ihre Arme umschlangen deren Hals, sie küsste ihre Großmutter - wie Sophia zumindest annahm - strahlend auf die Wange. Ein schwerer Druck erfasste Sophias Herz. Die Erinnerung kam wie aus dem Nichts. „Das, das könnte ich gewesen sein in diesem Alter.", sagte sie leise.

Àlvaro folgte ihrem Blick. „Du trugst Zöpfe?"

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie musste mich viel zu früh verlassen." Sie spürte die aufkeimenden Tränen, unterdrückte sie jedoch erfolgreich. Nicht noch einmal sollte Àlvaro sie so sehen. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, als sie seine Hand für einen kurzen Moment auf ihrer spürte. „Das müssen sie immer. Die Menschen, die uns viel bedeuten." Er seufzte leise.

Sophia und Àlvaro sahen sich in die Augen und spürten zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung so etwas wie Verbundenheit. „Wir hatten eine Nachbarin - wir nannten sie Grandma, da unsere leibliche Großmutter schon vor unserer Geburt verstorben war - die öfters auf uns aufpasste, uns lustige und abenteuerliche Geschichten erzählte, stets für uns da war."

„Was war geschehen? Erkrankte eure Nachbarin?"

Àlvaro schüttelte den Kopf. „Grandma war es nicht, die mich verließ. Sie wohnt heute in einem Altersheim."

Sophia musterte ihn einen Moment irritiert, bis sie es plötzlich erkannte. „Du hattest eine Schwester.", flüsterte sie. „Sara." Sie erschrak vor der Mischung aus Schmerz und Wut, die sich plötzlich in seinen Augen spiegelte.

„Meine Mutter sprach nie wieder über sie, brachte es nicht übers Herz." Sophia beobachtete, wie Àlvaros Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. „Als könnte man es so ungeschehen machen."

Sie runzelte unsicher die Stirn. „Mir", begann sie zögernd. „mir wurde einmal gesagt, es sei wichtig, sich an die schönen Momente - etwa eure Zeit bei Grandma - zu erinnern. Mir selbst half dies zwar nur bedingt, aber..." Sophia hielt inne, als sie sah, wie Àlvaro sich erneut verschloss, seine Miene sich wieder verhärtete. „Ich weiß, ich bin keine gute Trösterin. Das war ich nie. Ich fühle mich immer etwas hilflos in solchen Situationen und sage wahrscheinlich genau das Falsche." Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe.

Àlvaro musterte sie eingehend. „Ich benötige weder dein Mitleid noch deinen Trost." Wieder der eiskalte Ton. Sophia begann zu frösteln. Sie erhob sich schnell. „Entschuldige mich kurz."

Àlvaro sah ihr seufzend nach. Sophia hatte es nett gemeint, doch er ertrug diese Art Freundlichkeiten einfach nicht mehr. Sie alle hatten versucht ihn zu trösten, als könnten sie damit etwas verändern. Dann hatten sie ihn verachtet für das, was er getan hatte.

Es war Àlvaro egal, was sie über ihn dachten. Das einzige, das zählte, und sich wie eine scharfe Klinge in sein Herz bohrte, war die Tatsache, dass ihn auch Sara dafür verachtet hätte.

Sophia lehnte sich gegen die kühle, geflieste Mauer des Sanitärraums und starrte auf den gegenüberliegenden Spiegel knapp über dem Waschbecken. Es war ungerecht gewesen, als sie ihr vorgeworfen hatten, sie sei gefühllos. Niemand hatte vermutlich mehr gefühlt als sie. Doch nun wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als nicht mehr fühlen zu können.

Àlvaro betrachtete sie nachdenklich, als sie zurückkam. Die leeren Teller waren bereits abgeräumt. Vor ihm stand, wie zum Hohn, ein Erdbeermilkshake mit zwei Strohhalmen.

Sophias Stirn kräuselte sich. Sie wollte sich schon gegenüber von ihm setzen, als sie Àlvaros ungeduldige Handbewegung bemerkte. Seufzend rutschte sie neben ihn.

Àlvaro schob den hohen Becher etwas näher zu ihr, sah kurz zur Theke, ehe er den Arm um ihren Körper legte, Sophias Unwillen ignorierend, und sie näher zu sich zog. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, als sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spürte.

Àlvaro sprach leise, aber dennoch verständlich. „Ich möchte nicht über sie sprechen."

Sophia nickte und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Aber", er hob ihr Kinn und beugte sich etwas näher zu ihr, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „dein Ratschlag war gut." Er seufzte. „Danke" Es war ihm anzusehen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, diese Worte auszusprechen.

Sophia vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder.

„Möchtest du über deinen Verlust sprechen?" Es kam so überraschen wie zögernd.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete Àlvaro irritiert. Seine Augen hatten einen sanften Ausdruck angenommen. Sophia schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Man hatte ihr gesagt, es würde leichter werden, doch das war es niemals geworden. Selbiges traf wohl auch auf einen anderen Verlust zu, welcher noch längst nicht so lange zurück lag.

Sie spielte einen Moment nachdenklich mit einem der Strohhalme, ehe sie das Thema wechselte. „Dir ist klar, dass du das Zeug alleine trinken wirst müssen?"

Àlvaro ging nur allzu dankbar auf den Themenwechsel ein. „Wie bitte?" Er wies auf das hellrosa Getränk. „Du wolltest es doch?"

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sagte ich doch nur, weil ich wusste, du würdest ablehnen." Sie hob den rechten Zeigefinger. „Allein dein dämliches Flirten hat uns das eingebrockt."

„Ich habe nicht...", er hielt inne. „Du wolltest es zuvor bestellen, also trinkst du es nun auch."

„Und du bestelltest es während ich auf der Toilette war."

Àlvaro seufzte. „Okay, dann trinken wir es eben gemeinsam." Er griff unschlüssig nach einem der Strohhalme.

Sophias Stirn kräuselte sich. „Aber nicht zugleich. Das wäre albern. Abwechselnd.", entschied sie.


End file.
